


We're All in Trouble

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas thinks about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All in Trouble

We're all in trouble, cupid has made fools of all of us, one way or another.

Take Berko, for example. Berko is in love with Gina, but she can't see him, so he slept with Deb and hurt her instead. He never meant to, but she's still too raw right now to listen to him.

Deb thinks she's in love with Berko, but she's just looking for someone to love her.

AJ could do that, but he's obsessed with Corey. He thinks she's the perfect teenage beauty. And she's so busy trying to be perfect for everyone else that she doesn't even love herself right now.

Gina's looking for love in all the wrong places and with each failure she becomes more desperate.

Eddie loves Mark, but Mark doesn't know it.

Mark doesn't love anyone and is probably the happiest of us all because of it.

Warren needs someone to love him before he makes a mistake Joe can't fix; at least Joe's good at that – taking in strays no one else wants and loving them. But he can't find someone to love him – he thinks he's the world's most inept ladies man and he certainly attracts more than his fair share of creeps and evil bitches.

Just like Jane – she's cold and heartless, just looking for another trophy and she's going to break his heart – again.

Then there's me. I love Joe, but I'm nothing but one of his strays to him, maybe his favourite stray if I'm lucky.


End file.
